


【独伊】特大号泰迪熊

by Calvin_Jiangshu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I am pigeonating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvin_Jiangshu/pseuds/Calvin_Jiangshu
Summary: 就算是模范夫妻，也偶尔有想把彼此掐死的冲动。两人就一米八的特大号泰迪熊的归属问题，又一次爆发了激烈争吵。
Relationships: Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	【独伊】特大号泰迪熊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/gifts).



就算是模范夫妻，也偶尔有想把彼此掐死的冲动。  
比如今天，难得争论贝什米特夫妇竟然吵得面红耳赤  
事情的起因是一双袜子被放进错误的抽屉里。这本不是大事，把袜子掏出来放回去就好。然而今天的两人都化身成了满载的火药桶，只消一粒微小的火花轻轻一迸，便能在巨响中把温馨的家，化为硝烟弥漫的战场。  
“我们来回忆一下。袜子是我拿出去晾干的，后来收回叠好的也是我。”  
“你怎么就能肯定自己一定放对了？”  
“从放回起我就没有动家里只有你我两个人，除了你外还有谁会乱放东西？”  
“哪次家里丢东西，你不是先怀疑我呢？不妨干脆点，我们把各自的东西都从屋子里搬走，谁也不碰谁的，省得老是背黑锅。”  
她说要走只是气话，可是路德维希却慌了。他一把抓住她的手腕：“你要去哪里？你能去哪里？一个人你连泰迪熊都搬不走！”  
他的力气极大，手腕被攥得生疼。爱丽丝挣脱不得，怒极反笑：“不劳您费心了，贝什米特先生。我自会把家当收拾好，连带那只泰迪熊我也要带走。”  
“泰迪熊留下。”  
“什么？”  
“它是我赢回来的。”  
“不行，熊我必须带走！”  
紧接着，两人就一米八的特大号泰迪熊的归属问题，又一次爆发了激烈争吵。而金色的毛绒泰迪熊瞪大无辜的蓝眼睛，活像目睹婚姻破裂的父母争夺抚养权的小孩。

路德维希是在赢得泰迪熊的前一年开始正式服兵役的。  
服役的生活枯燥且乏味。重复且不间断的体能训练把新兵累得筋疲力尽，穿插的打靶训练更是要打起十二分的精神。每夜回到宿舍大家都懒得说话，匆匆洗漱完倒头就睡。但如果走了霉运，一声刺耳的集合哨响会突然把全班从睡梦中惊醒。不论多困多累都必须马上从床上爬起来，不然错过集合时间便要被罚跑。  
路德维希本就是能吃苦的人，身体上的疲累总是能熬过去的。但于他而言最煎熬的，莫过于情感交流上的空白。同班的新兵来自全国各地，彼此还不熟悉。上级更别提，每日的对话被严格限定在“到”与“是”中，由不得半点自由发挥。部队虽人山人海，但竟无一人能与他交心相谈。因此每日拿到手机和爱丽丝聊天的时刻，成了他不可多得的轻松时光。  
还记得他入伍的那个下午，她紧紧拥着他说：“我等你回来。”  
他伸手替她拭泪，应了声好。  
那时，他还有不觉得熬下两年兵役是难事。小说或者电影里，只消一句“两年后”就能把所有时间一笔带过。可是小说电影外，“两年后”的每一分一秒都是割在心上的一刀。刀刀都不致命，却都要硬生生地去挨下，痛过凌迟。  
入伍两个月后的某天中午，路德维希听见隔壁班有人在哭，一问才知道是被分手了。  
这是第一起分手事件，但绝非最后一起。眼见曾经炫耀着对象的战友一个个被分手，路德维希也不免胆战心惊。  
也是啊，爱丽丝本就很有男生缘，和她处得来的男孩子肯定很多。他们大概比他更懂浪漫，比他更温柔体贴。再加上独自一人孤独感，她想要一个近在咫尺的陪伴也不难理解吧。  
有一天晚上，他编辑了一条短信，只有五个字：“我们分手吧。”  
不是不爱了，也不是谁真的犯了什么错，只是他不想再耽搁她了。服役的决定是他作出的，再苦再累他也能承受。可为了他的决定，她受到了完全不必要的连累。一个人生活总会遇到数不清的难处，可是他次次都不在她身边。两人隔得太远，以至于他连握住她的手，替她擦一擦眼泪都做不到。如果有人能替他照顾好她，于她而言也并非一个坏结局。到那时与其等着被宣判结束，他宁可先挥刀斩断。  
也许放开手，她能过得更好吧。  
“发送”键迟迟按不下去。  
他对着短信界面发呆了很久，久到都有新的电话进来。他接起，听筒传来爱丽丝的笑声音：“路德路德，我今天遇到一件超好玩的事！办公室里有人去听讲座，回来居然说吃番茄会变笨耶……”  
听见她的声音，路德维希只觉得心口的乌云散开了。  
通话结束后，手机回到短信编辑的界面。他盯着屏幕发呆，最后按下了删除键。

入伍一年后，路德维希迎来了他的整日休假。他记得那天是1月21号。他和爱丽丝约好一起去游乐场约会。  
正值暮冬，凛冽的风里弥漫着刺骨的寒意。爱丽丝手怕冷，出门总习惯戴了一副驼色手套。那天她特地摘掉一只手套，为的是两人的手能牵得更紧些。  
就算是冬季，游客对游乐场的兴趣也丝毫不减。过山车、旋转木马前排起长龙，摩天轮的轿厢间间座无虚席，就连打靶游戏前都聚了一众人积极参与。  
“小伙子，要不要来打一局？20枪全打中能给女朋友赢只特大号泰迪熊！”  
摊主向正在观望的路德维希和爱丽丝吆喝一句。他们本就没打算参与，所以爱丽丝替路德维希谢绝了摊主的好意。  
直到摊主离开去招揽新生意，爱丽丝才拉着路德维希去看礼品桌上，那只即将被路德维希赢回来的特大号泰迪熊。  
相比于精巧的挂饰，绵软的抱枕，风格迥异的帽子，被所有小礼品簇拥着的泰迪熊显得格外引人注目。它坐在礼品桌的正中间，歪着脑袋，蓝色的眼睛里充满了好奇。一层缀着红色爱心的透明塑料包装裹住它，金色的毛发在塑料纸的反光下格外耀眼。  
“哇！居然有这么大一只熊耶！太可爱了吧！”  
爱丽丝对可爱的东西毫无抵抗力，眼睛里像是星星在闪烁。  
突然，她转头看向路德维希，又眯眼转头观察熊，眨巴眨巴圆溜溜的眼睛，俏皮地笑了。  
“嘿嘿，路德不觉得这只熊很像你吗？”  
“我什么时候成一只熊了？”路德维希不解。  
“你看哦，这只熊目测有一米八，对吧？”  
“呃……是的。”他观察一阵，同意她的说法。  
“这只熊的毛发是金色的，对吧？”  
“对。”  
“它是蓝色眼睛，这没有问题吧？”  
“没有问题。”  
她做了个鬼脸：“ve，那么请问，在场有谁符合身高一米八、金色毛发、蓝色眼睛这三个特征呢？”  
路德维希哭笑不得。  
两个人离开打靶摊，准备排队坐摩天轮。一路上爱丽丝还沉浸在刚才的玩笑里。  
“呐呐，既然熊熊很像路德，那么四舍五入一下，抱着熊熊就等于抱着你喽。”  
“这个逻辑不成立。”路德维希铁面无私。  
爱丽丝并不恼，依旧习惯性地依偎在他肩上，十指相扣：“可是我喜欢抱你呀。你全身放松由我抱的时候，肌肉都是软软的，超级舒服。我不仅喜欢拥抱，还喜欢亲亲，也喜欢像现在一样牵手。路德的手心很软，连指尖都是温暖的……”  
她一面说着，一面将方才与之相扣的那只手举起，覆在自己的脸颊上轻轻摩挲。他的手掌有因服役而留下的一层茧，触及她的脸颊，只觉温软异常。她凝视他的双眼，轻轻翻转过他的手，脸埋在手背上。细碎的刘海掩住她的神情动作，唯能感受到指节传来的亲吻，激起他心底一阵酥麻。  
“我想你，可是你总是不在……”  
她的声音细到不可闻。  
和她陪伴彼此的日子屈指可数。从今往后的一年里，他们经受的更多的，是彼此分离。  
如果有什么能代他陪着她，于她而言是再好不过的。  
“我们再去一趟打靶场吧。”

“路德，不是一开始说好不参加了么？”  
爱丽丝勾住路德维希的袖口往靶场外拉，尽管心知是杯水车薪。路德维希不说，但心里往往经过深思熟虑。一旦作出某些决定，便是十头牛都拉不回来。  
“呐，路德，我知道你在部队训练过打靶。我相信你很强，你绝对有赢的实力。但是，”她见老板忙活着算账，凑到他的耳边悄悄说，“我听说有的打靶游戏会在枪上做手脚，比如把准星调偏。这样的游戏对你不公平，我们还是别参加了。走吧，我们一起去坐摩天轮。”  
她说的话有些道理。方才一对参与过的父子也是这么说的。  
眼见路德维希迟疑，爱丽丝刚想松口气。哪知他踌躇的结果依然是：“老板，请问20发子弹多少钱？”  
他有时真的很倔。  
自己也能一样果断就好了，她乱乱地想。  
记得那是一个夏天，天气出奇得好。她搬了张躺椅坐在阳台乘凉，享受着万里无云的晴空。在午后的困意与温暖的包围中，她迷迷糊糊地睡去。  
直到被冻醒。  
一觉醒来，午后时光匆匆结束，昼夜温差宣告着夜晚的来临。极目远眺，是无边无际的黑夜。纵然有一星半点街灯光芒，也终被冰冷的夜吞噬。  
寒夜，动物会本能性地找同类依偎取暖，她亦然。  
下意识掏出手机拨通他的号码，却听见“您说拨打的电话已关机”，这才想起来他还没结束训练。  
一阵冷风吹来，她打了一个寒战。那一瞬间，她仿佛是被判处流放的罪人，被放逐于无边无际的黑暗与寒冷中，孤单一人。  
她并非不讲道理。路德维希每日接触电子设备的时间有限，不可能做到随时接听电话。她知道自己应该谅解他，道理总是最好懂的。哪怕想他想得发疯，她也能强行忍下去，提醒自己不去打扰他，去习惯没有他的日子。她是个讲道理的人。  
可就在这冷清的夜里，所有的道理突然都失灵了。她想他，可他不在。讲再多道理有什么用？  
分手的念头就是在那时升起的。  
可惜啊，自己连路德的一半果断都比不上。明明很久前就想分手了，一听说有相聚的机会，又屁颠屁颠地往上凑，没骨气到自己都嫌弃。  
爱丽丝站在不远处观望。她很久没见过路德维希专注的样子。他站在前一位玩家的身后，举着手指在笔划着什么。眉头紧锁，双眼锁定前方玩家的枪口与目标，观察着每一发子弹的轨迹。几发子弹过后，他轻轻点头，似乎领悟了某种诀窍。  
“到你了，打中5个气球就送你一顶帽子。”老板笑呵呵地招呼。  
路德维希接过老板的玩具枪，掂量一番说：“比我想象中轻。”  
举枪、上膛、瞄准的动作一气呵成。他站定，全身如铁铸般一动不动，唯有枪口随着目光微微调整。  
爱丽丝的心都要跳出嗓子眼。  
“嘭！”第一发子弹冲出枪口。架子最左上角的气球应声而破。  
第一发命中后，路德维希开枪的速度愈发快。一分钟不到，五个气球应声而破。打到第十个，身后的参与者为之惊叹。第十五个气球破裂，越来越多的路人前来观摩，他们窃窃私语，悄声夸路德维希的枪法好。当最后一个气球被打破时，所有人都在为他欢呼。  
“恭喜。”老板脸色有些难看，但当着这么多人的面又不好赖账。  
那只特大号泰迪熊迎来它最后的主人。  
熊实在太大了，以至于他必须把它扛在肩膀上。他大步走到她的面前，如刚披肝沥胆战胜恶龙的骑士，正怀着激动的心情面见他的公主。  
“那个……泰迪熊送给你。”  
“ve……”她有一丝纠结，“为什么送我这个？”  
正确答案是“希望它能替我陪着你”，但他羞于说出口。  
“你很喜欢这只熊。”他说。这个解释算不上撒谎。  
“那是因为它像你。”  
这一刻的风格外凉，两人的脸颊都是红扑扑的。心里原堵作一团的地方忽然溶解，只剩下浓得化不开的依恋。  
爱丽丝不再多言，猛的跳起来扑进路德维希的怀里，用尽全身力气紧紧抱住他。  
“我果然，最喜欢路德了！”

两个人已经冷战了近两个小时了。  
冷战的第一分钟，路德维希就意识到自己的错误。司法审判中应遵循“疑罪从无”原则。他并没有直接证据证明袜子就是爱丽丝放错的，故而怀疑无凭无据，也难怪她会生气。  
况且，为了一双袜子而吵架冷战，实在小题大做。  
可是，要怎么和好呢？  
他一时间没了主意。  
洗完澡回到卧室，他发现那只特大号金色泰迪熊被摆到床上，端坐在他平时躺的那一侧，手里拿着一封信。  
他拆开信：  
“你们不要吵架了，好不好？听见你们不开心，我也好难过。  
by泰迪熊”  
家里会写信的只有两个人。既然已知不是他写的，那么答案显而易见。  
就在这时，卧室门打开了。爱丽丝身着丝质睡裙——就是他说过喜欢的那条——走进房间。  
她盯着脚尖，纠结沉默良久，轻声问：“熊熊的信你看到了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“今天的事……我有做的不对的地方。拿分居说事太过火了。如果我不那么……情绪化，也许今天就不会吵成这样了。”  
“不，今天是我不对。我不该在没有证据的情况下怀疑你。”  
“呐，我丢三落四也算事实啦……”她耸耸肩，偷偷瞟他一眼。  
他走上前想拉起她的手，碰到的一刻她却立马缩回，发出“嘶——”的一声。  
“疼，”她缩回手腕，委屈巴巴地望着他，“你刚才捏疼我了。”  
手腕上紫红色的淤青格外刺眼。  
“对不起，我太冲动了。一听到你说要走，我当时时就慌了，我——”  
我害怕你真的会离开。  
言语太过真挚，以至于路德维希涨红脸也不出口。他长叹一声抱住她，脸埋在她的颈窝来回蹭，想用这样亲昵的行动代替羞于出口的言语。  
相爱这么多年，她早熟悉了他的羞怯，也洞悉他羞怯的外表下，那颗真挚的心。  
“我当时气昏了头，口不择言才这么说的。”她对着他的金发乱揉一阵，仿佛是在揉那只大号泰迪熊，“熊熊既不是你的也不是我的，它的产权你我共有，是属于我们的。就像我们一样，彼此相属。我不会，也不可能把它带走。”  
路德维希仰起脸，短短的金色刘海散下来，半掩着一双湖蓝色的眸子，眼波流转。  
他纯良而真挚的样子，像极了那只特大号泰迪熊。  
无声无息间，她吻上他的唇。


End file.
